


The Darkness

by orphan_account



Series: Darkness [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of madness that goes along with Mine, of course it could be read as a stand alone and make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness

Blood splatters the walls creating a beautiful, yet gruesome painting. A woman is left standing, in the darkness- alone, filled with self pity, but happiness. A happiness unbefitting all but the insane woman herself, and she laughs. A laugh that echoes off the walls, creating a chorus of maddening music. Her laugh- once so bell like in quality- now shows her true form, that of a demon. And as her husband and child draw there final breath, she smiles, and moves on to yet another victim. 

The woman moves on to another of her three children before the last one calls the police, just as his throat is slit. 

Her hair was cherry red, held into a pony tail. The front was short on the left side, and curved towards her right ear. Her face... it wasn't what it used to be.  
Her eyes had been shortly upturned at the ends, and lavender. _You could be Chinese, Ghost Rider,_ a voice whispered in the deep recesses of her mind, that of a sister. A sister no longer here. The one person who loved her, was dead. Killed in a freak accident.

Her husband had fought valiantly to stop her rage, and a portion of her face had been cut. She sat there sewing it up, waiting for the police to get there. They would be there too.  


When they finally got there she smiled, inwardly, of course. On the outside she played the part of the grieving widow, and lost mother. On the inside the dark cloud smiled though.  


The news came and went, and that's when the true changes started. The sclera of her eyes darkened to a soulless, abyssal black that mirrored her dead heart. The blood veins in her iris began expanding and the melanin slowly drained, leaving a blood red. Her face was sewn shut, the stitches made her smile. _If only they could see me now,_ she thought running her hands over the stitches.

All those who had laughed at her. Because she was too skinny, because she wasn't _perfect_. 

They were the first to go.

She wasn't always this way, she used to smile and go throughout the day happy, full... They called her names then, but her and her sisters would laugh. 

But they left, and her heart turned cold.

Justice was the first to go, killed by an insane woman screaming about robots and lacking feelings. 

Allison, the youngest, thought it was her fault. Justice was just saying what Ally thought was funny. I remember when we got the news...

_I was talking to my friend, Erin, she was so nice, we were so similar. Ever since we'd moved to Indiana, she'd been my friend. I missed Justice, but I was okay. A knock resounded from our trailer door_. 

More blood more blood more more MORE **MORE** my mind screamed, the memories were there though, why'd I think about it? Why would I do such a thing. Tears streamed down my face, and it felt like something was bursting in my right eye, the one not framed with the beautiful stitches. 

_My baby sister, Ally, ran to the door. Her and Justice were always alike in that way, they had to be the first to open that stupid damn door. I remember sighing at my baby sister's 'stupidity' and laughing with my friend over something... Something stupid and frivolous..._

The police shoved down the door, someone had reported screams coming from it.

_The police opened the door, and asked for our mother. I remember thinking our mother was in trouble, or that my family stole something from Walmart or something... My legs were like lead then, screaming to my mind not to take those few steps to the front, eggshell colored door to talk to the two grim faced police men._

When they entered the abode, a simple one story house with two bedrooms, they heard laughing, insane mad laughing. And they explored the house in search of it. One of them knocked down a picture from the red painted wall, which fell to the floor.

_"Is your mother here young lady?" I shook my head, "It's just me, my friend, and my younger sister."_

_"Your friend should go home now," The older of the two said. Usually I would say fuck off and walk back to my room, not caring about the damage, but today I told Erin to go home, and sat on the bed to talk to the officers._

_"Are you Justice Turner's younger sisters, Patience and Allison?" Me and Ally both nodded._

_The younger of the two frowned, "Are you sure we should tell them while their mother isn't here?"_

_The elder one, I can't remember their name's now dammit, nodded, "They'll learn soon enough. Officer (_ What'd he call him, what were the names of the one's that broke my peace?) _why don't you take the younger one and show her the car, maybe let her see the sirens?"_

_The younger one nods and takes Ally outside. I'm not surprised he's telling me, despite being only twelve I look much older, he sits down and sighs and says in a grim, heart stopping voice, "Justice, is dead."_

_I remember breaking. I wouldn't show it though, they'd laugh then. I remember all the memories that ran through my mind at that point. All of them evolved Justice, there weren't many happy ones, but she-she...._

A single tear fell from my eye, falling on a picture. They came back... How'd they find me? I sobbed into a stuffed penguin. Justice had loved penguins, and had hated when she lost this one, she never knew I hid it, and now I'd never be able to tell her. I sobbed as they walked in, guns drawn.

The white of the penguins belly had long turned red, it reminded me of Justice's funeral. All the stitches and red, the stitches on her face matching mine, and I sobbed harder, and grabbed a knife off the floor. 

_Maybe, I could paint the walls red and she would return._

_She always loved to paint._

**The blackness smiles.**

~~~~

At the end, the house was truly red, and there in a puddle, laid a picture of three girls.

One tall, with red hair and lavender eyes, a true beauty, a diamond in the ruff, one who was possessed with darkness.

Another, still a child, with long blonde hair, and blue eyes, a true joy to all who knew her, one who fell to a great darkness.

_And the last one, a red head, a leader, who was left crying tears for all the darkness took._

**Author's Note:**

> This is exploring Justice's background a little bit. By the way, anyone who read Zero's story, he is real. This is an alternate universe where Kay was just insane.  
> ~~Ariana  
> P.S I feel like some parts of this don't make sense in this order, and I may fix it eventually.


End file.
